Tough Romance
by Angel's Archer
Summary: "Can't sleep?" May looked up and caught herself being pulled into his absinthe eyes. Absinthe seemed to describe everything about the boy who stood beside her. Classy, alluring to the point of addiction, but ruthlessly intoxicating.


**Tough Romance  
****  
**_Authoress:_ Angel's Archer  
_Summary:_ Drew and May have a little conversation about their lovestruck Pokémon. Oneshot Contestshipping.  
_Shipping:_ Contestshipping, and Masquerain/Beautifly if that shipping exists.  
_Author's Note:_I was just battling some trainers with my Milotic when I remembered something I read on the internet, about the connection between Milotic and Gyarados. I compared it with Beautifly and Masquerain, and voilà!

* * *

It was a night like every other night. The same old sky a shade that could rival the shade of her own eyes. The same old stars glittering with such radiance it could've rivaled the gleam in her eyes any other day. A night like any other night, yet it felt off.

May tore her eyes off the little dots in the sky. Earlier that day Ash, Brock, Max and May had rented a room at the Pokémon Center. Her male companions were all fast asleep - a particular raven-haired boy snoring a symphony - but she found herself unable to rest.

The source of her troubles was obvious. The next Grand Festival was nearing faster than she at first had wished. With only a little more than a month left, May still lacked a fifth ribbon to qualify. Tomorrow's contest would be her last chance to earn her a spot on the stage she had so longed for. Needless to say she was restless, even if her skills had not gone by unnoticed by her growing audience.

Deciding she could just as easily take a walk and let the beautiful scenery soothe her instead of tossing and turning to no avail, she got out of her bed. She stealthily tiptoed to the desk to grab her bag. As she did so, she glanced out of the window. There was a beautiful lake nearby which reflected the moonlight, giving it a mysterious elegance. The perfect spot to polish her moves.

***

May stopped at the edge of the lake and sat down. The lake was actually larger than what she had judged it to be, back in her room. The vast expanse of water mimicked the glittering of the sky above. The girl couldn't help but feel entranced as she fell under the charm of nature, gleaming no matter which way she turned. A light breeze played with her auburn hair. She sighed blissfully and decided to share this peace with her Beautifly.

"Come out, Beautifly!" She threw a red and white Pokéball into the air. A beautiful black butterfly with red, blue and yellow spots on its wings emerged from the capsule. It flew circles above the lake, obviously also lured by its beauty. A small smile tugged at her lips.

After a while of staring at her butterfly she had zoned off, not noticing until now her Beautifly was engaged in a moon dance with a small blue bug. Out of its head the ever so intimidating antennae sprouted, but tonight it looked... gentle.

"Can't sleep?" a familiar voice sounded. May looked up and caught herself being pulled into his absinthe eyes. Absinthe seemed to describe everything about the boy who stood beside her. Classy, alluring to the point of addiction, but ruthlessly intoxicating. "Drew?" May's voice was barely above a whisper.

"The one and only," he muttered and watched the two dancing bugs. May followed his gaze.

They watched in silence as the blue moth put real effort into charming the black butterfly. It seemed to work, as the butterfly fluttered about happily, occassionaly letting out small cries of contentment. The silence between their owners only stretched more and May was beginning to feel uneasy. She attempted to start a conversation. "They seem to be having a lot of fun together."

"Masquerain always acts like this when he's around Beautifly," he said, not breaking his gaze off the two bugs.

"What brings you here, anyway?" May got curious.

Drew flashed her a smirk. "I could ask the same." He flicked his hair when he received a pout from May. "Just like you, apparently, I couldn't sleep. So I went out for a walk with Masquerain."

"Hmm, okay," she said as they both returned their attention to the scene in front of them.

"So you're suggesting that Masquerain has a little crush on Beautifly?" She couldn't help but asking. To her, it seemed cute when two Pokémon were in love, but still, this is her rival's Pokémon she's talking about.

Drew shrugged. "I guess so..." Of course he'd noticed, but he didn't want her to know. He was well aware of the saying about Pokémon reflecting the feelings of their trainers.

May pondered. "This is pretty funny," she thought aloud. "Beautifly is seen as one of the most graceful Pokémon known while Masquerain resembles the total opposite! I mean, with the intimidating wings and stuff..."

"Appearance doesn't matter," he snapped. May flinched as his words stung her like a Needle Arm. She turned her head to him, trying to read his face. As always, a façade of indifference was plastered on his face while he kept his gaze straight ahead, not as much as giving her a glance. His little motion of balling his fists gave him away though.

"But..." May began. For some reason she felt ashamed. It didn't make sense. Nor did it make sense he got so upset about this.

"Someone may come off as tough and harsh on the outside, but anyone who bothers to look _inside_ the book may find out he's actually a whole different story," he interrupted. "Especially when it involves love."

He just stared. She returned the stare as it dawned on her what he'd just said. Her eyes grew wide. "Drew..."

Not wanting to bother with her after his little outburst, he took his leave. He walked straight past her and tossed a rose over his shoulder. May barely caught it, expecting he would skip his traditional rituals this time. He was hard to read after all. But a triumphant smile crept on her face when she figured that tonight, she'd seen the first few pages of the retreating figure in front of her. When Masquerain noticed its trainer had left, it circled around Beautifly as if to say 'goodbye', before blending in with the background as well.

_Drew..._

When he was completely out of sight, she turned back to the lake. Her Beautifly was left alone at the dancefloor.

"You weren't talking about Masquerain, were you?" May whispered. The butterfly Pokémon now hovered above its trainer, craving for a companion.

Finally, she rose to her feet. "Come on Beautifly, time to leave," she said and retraced her steps to the center. May would need all the rest she could get.


End file.
